


We had it

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot
Genre: Angst, F/F, Guess who, my brotp, one of the team members die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: The two sat there, holding each other, Patterson’s sobs permeating the air.





	We had it

Patterson just stood there and watched as the lift doors closed. She stared at the doors for what felt like ages, unable to move or even blink. Her jaw was slack and her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn’t swallow the lump in her throat no matter how hard she tried and all she could think was how this couldn’t be happening. This just couldn’t.

 

Tasha stood the same way as the lift took her down to the ground floor. She couldn’t really seem to move. Even when the doors opened, it felt like she was moving in slow motion as she walked out of SIOC and into the streets. It was dark out and Tasha’s urge to head to a bar was strong but she forgo that for a long walk instead.

 

It wasn’t a breakup, Patterson thought. It couldn’t be. Tasha wouldn’t do that, they wouldn’t do that. They weren’t like that. Patterson wanted all her thoughts to be true, but the overwhelming sense of despair filled her to the brim as she found her way walking back towards her lab.

 

Patterson knew that both of their jobs would be hard because of the position they were in. But she thought they could make it work. Patterson felt her heart clench just at the thought of not being able to sleep beside Tasha that night. She was so preoccupied with Jane and how she was holding up that she didn’t even stop to consider how torn Tasha must have been feeling.

 

Kurt was her friend too.

 

Patterson stopped just as she reached the door to her lab. She held out a hand against the wall, feeling like she would fall to her knees if she kept walking. She clenched her eyes shut, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. Eventually, she was able to open the door walk over to her sofa.

 

She slumped down into it and couldn’t help but let her gaze wonder to the photos she had kept around her lab. Her eyes drifted to one of her and Tasha, they were in England. She remembered the elderly lady that had insisted to take the photo for them, but the only one that she had taken was one that caught them both off guard.  
Patterson’s hand went up to wipe her nose as she looked at the photo. They both looked so happy. Patterson couldn’t remember a time in her life where she had been that happy other than with Tasha and her stomach turned in such away that Patterson began to sob.

 

She couldn’t help it, she didn’t want to either.

 

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. “Patterson! You in there?” asked Reade.

 

He had seen her face visibly drop in the infirmary whenever she got los in thought and seeing as Tasha had disappeared, he thought it’d be a good idea to check up on the blonde.

She didn’t answer. Slowly, the door swung open and Reade stepped inside with worry filled eyes. “Hey…” he whispered. “What’s wrong?” Reade noticed Patterson’s red eyes and frowned as Patterson only shook her head, looking away.

 

“Nothing,” she replied, but her tone said differently.

 

“Patterson, come on,” urged Reade in a soft voice. “I can feel that something’s up… Is it Tasha?” 

Reade felt unexplainably torn in anticipation of the answer.

Patterson only closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the sofa. The tears were back and she didn’t try to hide them. There was no use. “I messed up,” she muttered, shaking her head in a way that let Reade knew it was bad. “I messed everything up.”

 

Immediately, Reade was at her side, kneeling before her. He reached forward to hug the blonde tightly because there wasn’t much he knew he could do. Her sobs grew louder and he only held onto her tighter.

 

The two sat there, holding each other, Patterson’s sobs permeating the air.

“It hurts,” murmured Patterson, in between her sobs, as though to ask Reade what on earth she should do. It hurt much worse than what she thought, much worse than what happened with Robert.

He squeezed her tight, silent promises of comfort and love pulsing throughout their embrace.

He would let her cries subside so she could fall asleep and then he would find Tasha and do the same for her. 

They’re all hurting right now and he was certain that nobody would sleep easy tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ofc it was going to be Weller I'll continue this. Maybe.


End file.
